


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidental Potion Drinking, Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Potions, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Ryan does the dumb thing and drinks an unknown liquid in a house that he shares with a witch. Cuteness ensues.





	The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com

Ryan didn’t know why he’d married a witch. He was just a farmhand, marrying someone in his class would’ve been so much easier and so much more accepted than marrying a witch. But then again, the man he loved wasn’t someone in his class. The man he loved, Gavin, was a witch. Which was a double-edged sword.

Some days it was great, his crops didn’t die and the gifts he received were always unique in indescribable ways. Other days, well, it wasn’t as much fun. Like that day. That day was certain to be marked down on is calendar as a good harvest day, but a bad witchcraft day.

It started off as normal, both of them waking up at sunrise, though Gavin was always much quicker to get out of bed than he was. Lots of people had potions they had ordered the day before, or trinkets they wanted to be enchanted, that they needed to pick up by the afternoon. But Ryan’s work lasted all day no matter what the demand was, so he relished in a few extra moments of rest. He’d fallen back asleep that day and had ended up getting more rest than he’d meant to.

In the time between Gavin getting out of bed and Ryan finally coming into the kitchen, the former had already set to work with his potion making down in the basement. It was easy going until he realized that he was out of glass bottles. 

“Stupid. I’m always forgetting to grab some when I go to town,” he muttered to himself, a small bowl full of a deep brown liquid in hand as he trudged back upstairs to find something more convenient to put the contents in. “Gonna have to make Ry go later on.” With the bowl set down on the counter, he began to search through the cupboards. More bowls which weren’t convenient, some glasses that would surely shatter from the heat of the contents, and some mugs. Those would have to do, so he took one out and poured the contents into it so it could cool off a bit. 

As he did so, Ryan finally pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. “Gav? You up here?” he called, voice still rough from sleep. He hoped it was Gavin, otherwise, the noise from the kitchen was seriously concerning. “If it’s you, could you start the coffeepot? If it’s not, please kill me once I’ve got my pants on.”

Gavin snorted out a laugh and shook his head fondly, the mug full of potion abandoned on the counter and the bowl tossed into the sink as he started up the coffeemaker. He set out another mug next to it for Ryan. “Sure thing, love. Already started. If you need me, give a shout, I’ll be downstairs all day.” He rushed downstairs after, the smell of his next potion starting to burn catching his attention as he let out a distressed noise.

Ryan nodded in response though he couldn’t be seen, his eyes still a little bleary as he padded down the hallway to the kitchen. Seeing the mug on the counter, already full to the brim and still perfectly warm, he picked it up and drank it. It tasted weird, certainly not like coffee, but he swallowed it down anyway under the assumption Gavin was just trying out a new brand.   
Just as fast as they’d raced down the stairs, Ryan heard the sound of footsteps running back up them and turned towards them, mug still raised to his lips. 

“Ryan, you wouldn’t have happened to hav- Oh. Nevermind, you certainly would have, wouldn’t you?” Gavin let out a long sigh, shoulders slumping slightly as he shook his head. A moment of calm, and then a shout of, “Why?!”

“Why? It’s coffee? I drank the coffee you set out for me,” Ryan said, far too defensive over a little mug. 

Another sigh, this one frustrated. “It wasn’t coffee, you dope! It was a potion. There’s your coffee!” He took Ryan’s shoulders and turned him around, pointing him to the mug sitting next to the now full coffee pot. “That,” he paused and pointed to the mug in Ryan’s hands, “Was a potion. You’ve gone and drank a potion that had to sit and boil all night long, Ryan!”

“Ohhhh... That explains why the coffee tasted off.”

“Yeah, it would, wouldn’t it?” 

Ryan grimaced as he set the mug down on the counter, backing out of the kitchen. “Well, um... I’m just gonna go to work now. Sorry.” 

Gavin debated on telling him what the potion was for, but instead, he just let Ryan go, a little too angry at what had happened to want to let him know. So instead of speaking up, he just waved him off and set the mug in the sink. He’d find out soon enough what the potion was for. 

And find out he did, after nearly being crushed by a bale of hay he was carrying to feed to the animals out in the field. It had started with him passing out, the bale of hay landing half on top of him. By the time one of the cows from out in the field had wandered over to inspect what the hell had happened, in Ryan’s place was a little grey cat scrambling to get out from under the hay. It was little in comparison to Ryan’s size, though for a cat it was maybe a bit large. With just a nudge from the cow, the cat was free and racing off towards the house. 

Gavin must have seen the incident because he was already sitting out on the porch waiting for either Ryan to get up or for something else to come running back to him. “Now this is a lesson to not drink whatever’s sitting out on the counter, you fiend,” he called at the sight of the cat, though really he did not have much in him to be angry at Ryan anymore. Especially since he’d had no way of knowing how well the potion would work. Not to mention this was the cutest cat he’d ever seen in his life.

“What did you do?!” Is what Ryan would have asked if he still had his human vocal cords, but instead he just let out a rather pitiful mew. More questioning just resulted in more mews, and Gavin’s heart was melting. Deciding that this was a lost cause, Ryan put his paws up on the door, scratching at it as if that would get it open. There were no neighbors for miles, no one would see or know about the incident unless they were told, but he suddenly had a very strong urge not to be inside. 

“Aww, look at you! You’re so little!” Gavin cooed once he finally dropped the angry facade, bending down to scoop up the cat. Ryan obviously began to protest, twisting around to try and get free and, when that didn’t work, batting at Gavin’s face when he started to cradle him. His options for retaliation were limited, but he didn’t want to actually hurt Gavin. “I can finally say that I’ve lifted you! Have to say, you’re a little dense for a cat though. Gotta stop having so many damn doughnuts.” 

Ryan returned to twisting his head around as Gavin tried to scratch his chin, threatening to bite his finger by nipping at it. “Hey! Knock that off,” Gavin scolded, letting out a little squee as Ryan finally let him scratch his chin, and involuntarily began to purr. It was a deep rumble that basically made the cat in his arms vibrate, eyes closing as he relaxed. “See? Not so bad now, is it?” With that, he went inside the house, Ryan the cat still in his arms and purring contentedly. 

Gavin had no clue how long the potion was going to last if he was being honest. But it was adorable to see how quickly Ryan had accepted his new lifestyle, although he was sure that once things were back to normal he’d be panicking over how much work he’d missed. Not that there was much to do, the ‘farm’ part was just a large garden that was really only for himself and Gavin, and the livestock had become more like pets than moneymakers for them at this point. The witch brought in most of the money, while the farmer just kept them fed. He trusted Gavin to feed the animals, though. 

“Maybe now you’ll finally let me have a cat,” Gavin commented that evening. He was tucked into bed, laying on his back with Ryan the cat curled up on his chest and enjoying the idle pets he was receiving, still purring like hell. “Like a proper one. Not just you drinking some potion every day. It’s a waste of materials and I miss my Ry.” In response, he only received a little ‘mrrrp,’ one that Gavin could already tell was a little noncommittal. “Don’t you give me that tone! I’m a witch, having a cat’s like... My whole thing! Maybe I’ll just start slipping potions into your coffee from now on.” That made Ryan’s head shoot up, and he shifted his way forward to bump his head against Gavin’s jaw, nuzzling into it. A sigh, a shift so Ryan was bundled up in his arms, and Gavin was relaxing. “You’re even harder to stay mad at like this. It’s unfair,” he whined, pressing a kiss to the top of Ryan’s head before burying his nose into the fur. That night had to have been the best he’d slept in his life because he could never cuddle with Ryan like this before. 

The next morning when he woke up and there was still a cat in his arms, not his Ryan, Gavin couldn’t really say that he was surprised. It had been a pretty concentrated potion, and he’d drank nearly all of it. It just gave him an excuse to stay curled up in bed for just a little bit longer, because, after all, it was against the rules to disturb a sleeping cat.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't explicitly stated, but I chose for Ryan to be a Nebelung cat after bara-kick.tumblr.com's interpretation of the gents as cats. Have to give credit where credit is due on that one, for obvious reasons.


End file.
